


Housemates

by dreamjangjun



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Comedy, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tags May Change, based on uhame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamjangjun/pseuds/dreamjangjun
Summary: When Bong Jaehyun asked all his friends to move in with him after high school, he wasn't sure what he expected, but it definitely wasn't this.or, what happens when you have 10 chaotic friends living under 1 roof.
Relationships: Bae Seungmin/Son Youngtaek | TAG, Kim Donghyun/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. OMG

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on uhame / crazy petty housemate so their background/characters are based on how they were presented in the show but also I added some of my own details so apologies if they are ooc + I didn't put it in the tags but in the show some of them had girlfriends/love interests so yes those girls will show up eventually

Bong Jaehyun wasn't someone who focused on the future, nor was he someone who dwelled on the past. Jaehyun was someone who always lived in the moment, because after all, what could be more important than his happiness in the present? As someone who was nearly finishing high school, Jaehyun still hasn't thought much about his future career path. At that point, all he knew was that his biggest source of happiness was his large group of friends and that he never wanted to let them go. So, when he excitedly told all of them that his mom had gotten him a house to live in for university and asked them to move in with him, he never predicted that absolute chaos that came with 10 boys living under one roof.

Choi Bomin was the first one to come knocking after graduation. Bomin had always been the most responsible in the friend group, and he wanted to make sure the house stayed clean and organized as he helped Jaehyun finish moving everything in. Choi Sungyoon moved in a few weeks later, after landing a job at the nearby coffee shop to pay rent. Bomin and Sungyoon shared the room downstairs next to Jaehyun’s with the expectation that they needed to save space for 6 more guests. Sometimes Jaehyun would steal a sip of Sungyoon’s coffee, or Sungyoon would grab the wrong towel in the shower, but for the most part, everything stayed pretty calm for those first few weeks.

Though, of course, nothing lasts forever.

“YO! I’m finally here!” came a loud shout from the doorway. As always, Lee Jangjun’s voice arrives before the rest of his body. The three housemates happily greet Jangjun as he proudly makes his entrance. He unceremoniously throws his bags onto the floor before grabbing all of them into a hug, “This is going to be so much fun!”

Jangjun brought a whole new level of energy to the—now affectionately named—Bong Bong House. From the moment he woke up to the time he fell asleep, Jangjun would be making some kind of noise, whether it be humming to himself as he works, or laughing loudly at his own joke, or dramatically retelling a story of his latest struggles. Within the next few weeks, the rest of their high school group began coming over, adding more chaos to the once peaceful home. 

It started with Youngtaek, who came over with the excuse of needing to use Jaehyun’s piano to continue working on his compositions (“what’s wrong with your piano?” Jaehyun had asked, but Youngtaek only responded with a nonchalant smile and shrugged). But, of course, with Son Youngtaek came Bae Seungmin, who have been inseparable ever since they started dating in high school (but that’s a story for another time). While Youngtaek spent plenty of time mindlessly scribbling down notes, most of his time was spent laughing with all the others or helping Seungmin take the perfect picture for his Instagram feed. 

Kim Donghyun came storming in a few days later, loudly complaining about being left out, which was only amplified by Kim Jibeom following him soon after. There was rarely a moment where the two weren’t bickering over literally anything they could. Even so, every week they showed up at the local PC cafe to fight on the same team and celebrate victories. Soon enough, their voices joined the chorus of noise that had now overtaken the Bong Bong House. 

Somehow, even the property manager integrated himself into their everyday lives. Lee Daeyeol came in everyday with the excuse of “looking after his dear cousin Jaehyun” and “making sure nothing is broken.” Despite being 5 years older than the rambunctious group of high school friends, Daeyeol was quickly roped into their games and conversations. As these lives of these 10 boys became intertwined all under one roof, each day proved to be a whole new adventure of drama and laughter.

\---

Now that they were finally all together, the ensemble, like any good college students, crashed a nearby house party a week later. While this wasn’t the first time drinking for many of them, they still have yet to master the art of limits.

So, in short, they got fucking wasted.

An hour and 3 bottles of soju later, Youngtaek bursts out sobbing about how snakes don’t have arms while an equally drunk Seungmin slurs together words of comfort and strokes his back soothingly. Jaehyun and Joochan are playing drinking games and are swaying back and forth as they down more shots, both of them too stubborn to lose. Jibeom and Donghyun spend the night shouting and pushing each other as they aggressively down shots. They receive glares and scoldings from the other guests as they sloppily shove each other and fall over while spewing nonsense. Sungyoon has unknowingly created an audience for himself as he dances and sings along to the music playing with unnerving precision, despite the flush across his cheeks and the lazy smile on his face. As the designated driver for tonight, a sober Daeyeol frantically walks around the house to locate the other 9 as the hours pass. Daeyeol once again catches Bomin walking towards the door and turns him around to remind him that the bathroom is down the hall. Jangjun walks up to a pretty girl he recognizes from his chemistry class, hoping to score a date for tonight. As his head spins for a witty pick up line to say, Jangjun stands in front of her, blinks a few times…

...and throws up on her shoes.

The girl and her friends gasp, and Daeyeol decides it's finally time to go home. He collects Jangjun, who is now just left as a miserable pile on the floor, and begins to look for the others. Somehow, Jaehyun and Joochan seem to still be going at it with their drinking game, though at this point they seem barely conscious. Daeyeol calmly takes the glasses out of their hands and scoops both of them up and they incoherently mutter complaints. Youngtaek and Seungmin are found in the bathroom, hugging each other as they lay passed out in the bathtub, both of their clothes stained with tear marks. Oddly enough, he finds Jibeom and Donghyun in one of the bedrooms, both of them shirtless and peacefully sleeping as Donghyun lies on top of a Jibeom. Daeyeol picks their shirts up from the floor. Lastly, he grabs Sungyoon who is still loudly singing on the makeshift dance floor and holds Bomin’s hand as he sees the boy stumble outside. Nearing 3am, Daeyeol finishes piling the boys in the car, leaving a few on the floor and squeezing too many boys into too few seats, and drives back home.

\---

One by one, Daeyeol unceremoniously throws each of them onto their respective beds. He downs a beer from the fridge and leaves a set of pills on the table before getting himself ready to sleep. 

The next morning, each and every member wakes up with a groan and a splitting headache. As each of them inevitably stumble their way back into the kitchen, Daeyeol calmly hands them a glass of water and a couple pills. 

By the afternoon, they all sit peacefully in the living room eating the pizza and chicken Jaehyun ordered using his mom’s credit card.

“Oh my god, Jangjun. Did you seriously try to flirt with Eunseo and throw up on her shoes instead?” Seungmin suddenly shouts between his bursts of laughter

Jangjun loudly groans and covers his face with his hands, “I swear I am never drinking again.”

“You said that last time we went drinking,” Donghyun replies flatly.

“I can’t believe someone got a video!” Youngtaek says, borderline hysterical with laughter, “Look at Daeyeol dragging him away!”

“Are you serious? Let me see!” Joochan cries out, running towards Seungmin’s phone screen with the other housemates close behind. 

“Dude, that’s gross,” Bomin says simply while everyone else is still laughing at Jangjun’s misery. 

“Can we talk about something else please?” Jangjun whines.

“Alright, check this out,” Seungmin starts, turning his phone once again towards his eager audience, “Sungyoon totally blew up for his _passionate_ performance of Highway to Heaven.”

“What the hell? How is he singing it so well?” Jaehyun says, sharply turning to Sungyoon, who only blushes and shrugs.

“I’d ride that highway all night long,” Jangjun reads from the comments, loudly and obscenely as he throws an exaggerated wink at Sungyoon. There’s a pause as they all turn towards Jangjun, processing the implications of what he just said. 

Jangjun continues anyways, “Boy, he sure could take me to heaven.” The rest of them scream and reach out to tackle Jangjun as he gets increasingly explicit. 

“spare cock?” is the last comment he reads before Jibeom and Donghyun successfully tackle him. 

“I swear to fucking god Lee Jangjun,” Donghyun screams into his ear as Jibeom takes his phone. “Ah fuck! My phone! Fuck, I’ll stop okay?” Jangjun he says, urgent but still giggling.

“Promise?” Jibeom asks, wiggling Jangjun’s phone in front of him.

“Sowwy mwister Jibwom, I pwomise I’ll be good,” Jangjun replies, curling his lips and fluttering his eyelashes.

“That’s it,” Jibeom snaps, lunging towards Jangjun once again. The rest of the group screams as they reach out to hold him back. Bomin calmly takes the phone out of Jibeom’s hand and places it in his own pocket, going back to his chair and grabbing another slice of pizza. Jibeom manages to brush his hand across Jangjun’s face in the world’s weakest slap as everyone else tries to hold his arms and Jangjun lets out the loudest shriek any of them have ever heard. The sound startles Joochan, who screams and jumps away while covering his ears. The commotion stops as Sungyoon walks over to check up on Joochan, glaring at Jangjun along the way and whispering sweet words to Joochan.

“You know Joochan is scared of loud noises,” Sungyoon says, calmly but sternly.

Jangjun runs over and hugs Joochan, “I’m sorry baby~ I just got caught up in the moment.”

Joochan scoffs and pushes Jangjun off, but everyone can tell he’s fighting back a smile. Everyone seems to have calmed down as they laugh off all the antics and sit back down to resume their lunch, now munching on lukewarm pizza and chicken.


	2. Crazy Sexy Cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for posting exactly never and that this is really short I am not good at writing

For once, the house sits in comfortable silence between sips of soda and mouthfuls of food.

Until, of course, Jaehyun decides to open another can of worms.

“Okay, but,” he starts nonchalantly between bites, “is no one going to talk about how Donghyun and Jibeom slept together.” 

A unnervingly synchronized shout of “they WHAT” resonates around the room as Jibeom and Donghyun quickly stand up to defend themselves.

“What the FUCK” is all Jibeom manages to say as Donghyun clarifies, “we did NOT sleep together.” 

“But I saw you guys,” Jaehyun starts calmly, as if he didn’t just start another wave of mass chaos, “during the party I went to look for a bathroom, opened the wrong door, and saw you two sleeping on a bed with your shirts on the floor.”

The room choruses in a series of catcalls and wolf whistles as both Jibeom and Donghyun’s faces become wide-eyed and flushed.

“It’s not what you think!” Jibeom blurts out quickly.

“I can’t think of many other situations where two drunk people would end up shirtless together in bed.” Joochan says matter-of-factly. 

Jibeom blinks, once, twice, before he begins, “He… he said he was stronger than me, and then took off his shirt to show off his nonexistent muscles.”

“Fuck you, I am stronger than you!” Donghyun spits back, “This guy took off his shirt all confidently but had no muscles at all!”

“You wanna go right now?” Jibeom retorts.

“BET,” Donghyun replies quickly, already reaching forward to grab Jibeom by the collar.

The pair start shouting and pushing each other as everyone else stands up to pull the boys apart.

“Seriously, how do you survive being roommates?” Daeyeol sighs. 

“Easy. I assert my dominance as the superior roommate.” Jibeom states, as if this is an obvious fact. 

“In your dreams!” Donghyun retorts.

They start ridiculously trying to t-pose over one another, getting up in each other's faces. The rest of the housemates simply roll their eyes and turn back to whatever they were doing.

Jangjun glances over to where the pair are shouting and starts laughing, “You guys are so close to each other it looks like you’re about to kiss out of frustration.”

“You really watch too many dramas, Jangjun.” Bomin says flatly, not even looking up from his phone screen.

Donghyun and Jibeom push each other away quickly, turning towards Jangjun and shouting, “We are _not_ going to kiss!”

Jangjun, unfazed as ever, simply shrugs, “Maybe you should, roommates need to get along you know.” 

“Roommates don’t get along like _that_!” Donghyun says, his tone both flustered and frustrated.

“Seungmin and Youngtaek do,” Jangjun says simply. Youngtaek sticks his tongue out at Jangjun before he turns to give an exaggerated kiss on the cheek to Seungmin, who simply rolls his eyes.

The rest of the room fakes expressions of disgust while Joochan comments, “oh my god they were roommates.” 

“How much do you wanna bet they’ve kissed before?” Jangjun mock whispers to Joochan.

Donghyun and Jibeom stare at each other for a beat too long before shouting “We haven’t!”

“Oh my god they totally have,” Jangjun says.

“No!” The pair shout again.

\---

They have. 

It was already a pretty regular occurrence in the house to have indirect kisses, from taking sips of each other’s drinks to stealing scoops of ice cream. But Donghyun and Jibeom, ever so competitive, had to take it a step further.

Donghyun turned on his side in his bed to face Jibeom, “Hey, have you had your first kiss yet?”

“Yeah, of course,” Jibeom replied casually, “Have you?”

Donghyun paused for a moment too long before answering, “Of course I have.”

Jibeom’s neutral expression turned more mischievous as he fully turned towards Donghyun, “No you haven’t.”

“I have!” Donghyun retorts a little too quickly, a blush blooming on his cheeks.

“Oh now I _know_ you’re lying”

“Shut up!”

“Aww, is baby Donghyunie getting shy because he hasn’t had his first kiss?”

“I told you I have! I bet I’m a better kisser than you!”

“Oh yeah?” Jibeom rolls off his bed and across the room to sit on Donghyun’s bed. He looks straight into Donghyun’s eyes as he says, “Prove it.” 

And well what was Donghyun going to do, say no? 

With a determined look in his eyes Donghyun yanks Jibeom’s shirt forward and tries to connect their lips. Jibeom immediately pushes him back as their heads knock together instead.

“Ow, dude, you really haven’t kissed anyone before.” Donghyun simply huffs and pouts, no longer able to come up with a retort.

“Here, let me show you how it’s done,” Jibeom says quietly and lowly, staring at Donghyun’s lips as he gently cups his jaw and pulls him in.

Donghyun would never say it outloud, but for once, he admits that this is an argument he has lost. 

(and he wouldn’t really mind if Jibeom kissed him like that again)

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone is willing to beta read this for me in the future tell me your twitter please lmao


End file.
